Glorious
by Lady Bulma
Summary: I don't really know why I love her. She is so much like my mother. No, she is a younger version of my mother. Personally, she is much prettier than my mother ever was. She has those bright purple eyes. I love those eyes. They are so unique with that


Glorious

Glorious

By Lady Bulma

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT or the song Glorious.

Author's note: This story is dedicated to T chan. He has been asking me for a Gohan and Videl fic for so long. WOOO! I finally got one out T chan! Are you happy now? Lol. Well, I hope you all enjoy this. I used the song Glorious cause it rules and it totally fit the story. Enjoy!

And, if anyone is looking for a good story to read, I suggest New Continuations by: Xnightshade17.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't really know why I love her. She is so much like my mother. No, she is a younger version of my mother. Personally, she is much prettier than my mother ever was. She has those bright purple eyes. I love those eyes. They are so unique with that odd color. And they are so deep with feeling too. They tell everything that the rest of her won't. I know she gets nervous around me. I can see it in those eyes. But her composure and speech doesn't show anything about being nervous. That is a good skill to have. Then of course there is her hair. Oh how sweet it smells. And how silky soft it is. I love to run my fingers through it. That one time I got close enough to do it ... addicted me to her. She wears those really casual clothes. They are so simple, yet they suit her in every way. She isn't the genius my mother would want me to marry, but she is a heck of a lot stronger than most girls are. I would love just once to spar with her. I bet she would be a great fighter. I have fought her before you know. On several occasions. Just once I would like it to be for fun. I love her, my Videl.

As I think all this I put on the finishing touches of my suit. It is made of a light gray material. Mom made me buy it for school, but I always wear that cool out fit of mine. The one with the vest and the red pants. Then news of the dance came around. Everyone became all excited and Eritza and Videl had to explain to me what was going on. They said that it was the biggest dance of the beginning of the school year. Everyone dressed nice and almost everyone went. I didn't know what to think at first. That was until they told me it was on the first Friday of October. I definitely couldn't go. That was the night of the Star Trek marathon! Videl wasn't going to go either. She wouldn't be caught dead in a dress! That was so not her style of fashion. I think she likes my Great Saiya-man costume. Everyone seems to think it is the coolest! And another thing about her. She is so observative! I don't know how much longer I can hide Great Saiya-man's identity. She is too close to figuring it out! 

Anyway, I immediately told them I wouldn't be going and Videl announced the same thing. Eritza and Sharpener didn't say anything. I know that they both think that there is something between Videl, and me even though there isn't!!! hehe. The rest of that school day went on silently. At the very end of the day I was just walking to my locker and found Sharpener there. "Gohan...why aren't you going to the dance? Everyone who is anyone goes."

"Oh hey Sharpener. I can't go. You see that Friday is the day of the ultimate Star Trek marathon! I cannot miss it!"

"You are skipping the dance for some nerd fest show?!"

"Well.... If that is how you see it, yes."

"There is no way I am letting you slump so low. You are coming to the dance with Eritza, me and Videl."

"Videl said she wouldn't be going either."

"Oh she will be...trust me. I got Eritza working on it." 

"Well...this marathon is kind of important..."

"Gohan, this is a once in a life time opportunity. I know how you feel about Videl. This could be the night to make her yours!" Those words, "make her yours" changed everything. I wouldn't admit that to myself though. "Listen...if you skip this dance, then you will lose everything with her. If you come, you will at least have a chance." Although that was quiet exaggerated, it still hit the spot. Sharpener is good at convincing people things. He should become a psychologist. 

So that is how I ended up in this whole predicimate. I readjusted my tie one last time and then looked into the mirror on the wall of my room. Goten was sitting on the bed watching me. He is so much like Dad. Everything thing about him reminds me of our father. Just the way he smiles is so much like Dad's. I smiled at him. "Are you going to ask Videl out tonight, brother?"

"Whatever gave you an idea like that?"

"Mommy said that is what you were going to do. She was crying and I went over to make her happy. She told me that you grew up and that you were no long a baby, but a man. Gohan, I want to be a man too!" It always makes me smile when Goten wants to be like me. In a way it is very cute. I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mom can over exaggerate things. I am not going to ask Videl out. I am just going to hang out with her, ya know." 

"Oh. Do you like Videl?"

"Yes I do."

"Oo! Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"That is enough Goten! Videl is my friend and nothing more. Now, I gotta go. I don't want to be late to my first dance." I was about to walk out of my room to tell Mom good bye when I thought of something. "Oh and Goten, would you watch the Star Trek marathon and tell me which episodes they played? Please?"

"Trunks is coming over and we were going to spar all night long..." Oh well, it was a good try.

"Then have fun with Trunks. Bai!" I smiled at him before running down the stairs to say good bye to Mom. 

It hurt me too see her like that. She was sitting at the kitchen table resting her head on it. Tears were streaming down her face. That is another thing about Videl and Mom. Mom gets over emotional about things. But Videl doesn't show any emotions. I like that.... Oh My Dende! I sound like Vegeta. I shook my head and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I gotta run Mom. I don't want to be late."

"Don't run too fast. I don't want you ruining that suit. Oh my little boy has grown up!" She started balling her eyes out again. 

"Mom! Don't cry!" What could I do with this woman? She cries so much! Ah! Too Saiya-jin like. Um...I feel really bad for my mom when she cries. I should comfort her. I hug her. "I gotta go now Mom. Bai!" Excellent excuse! I ran out the door before she could call me back and jumped into the air using my ki to fly to my school. I couldn't wait to spend an evening with my friends. I didn't want to admit it, but I was really excited about this dance!

When I got there Sharpener and Eritza were waiting. Sharpener was wearing a black tuxedo and Eritza was in a light green dress. They looked really good together. I smiled at them. "Hey guys! Looking good! Is Videl here yet?"

"Not yet," Sharpener replied. "But she should be here soon. We were waiting for either one of you to show up before going in. Shall we?" 

"Lead the way." I followed them into the gym of our room. The normally dull room had been transformed into a paradise of color. The doors to the gym were open. Hanging from the top of the doorways were streamers that you had to push aside to get in. In the very back farthest away from the band and DJ there were several tables. Each had an either a blue or gray tablecloth on it and a vase with different wild flowers in it. Each of the chairs were white. There were a few people in the back that looked like to me to be waitresses. At the opposite end of the gym was the DJ and band. The group was a small band of guys from this area. Already some people were dancing. Hanging from the ceiling everywhere was streamers. Taped to the walls were several hundred balloons. And in a huge arc above there were even more. We grabbed a table waiting for Videl. There was no desire to start a party with out her.

We waited quiet some time before Eritza got a call from Videl. Unfortunately, she would be late due to some crime. I wanted to go out and help her, but I didn't know where she was or if she was done or not. Besides, I didn't want to ditch Eritza and Sharpener either so I stayed with them. They decided to start dancing. Well...other than when I am Saiya-man, I do not dance. I told them to have fun and sat at the table alone...and bored...wishing I had stayed home to watch the marathon. 

I think I ate a great deal of food before the lights dimmed down a bit. I knew what was going to happen. They were going to start playing some slower songs for couples. I sighed and sat back to watch. My eyes mostly stayed on the door waiting for her to show. I watched as someone slowly opened the wall of streamers and stepped in. 

__

Here she comes with a master plan 

And I'm starting to lose control 

Here she comes to this trash of man 

And I'm ready to taste it all... when 

Those eyes, that hair, I knew it was her, my Videl. She was so beautiful! Her dress was a light gray that came to her knees. She for once was wearing high heeled shoes. Her hair which she normally wore in pigtails had been done up and curled. Videl is a goddess who is far too great for me. I watched as she looked out on the dance floor. She waved to Eritza and Sharpener who were slow dancing together and then turned around, spotting me.

__

She's bringing me in 

Checking me out 

Making me Glorious

I felt my cheeks flush a little, but thankfully it was dark enough that she wouldn't see. Her beauty radiated from her. I could feel her eyes examining how I looked. I could feel it pulsating from her that she was happy that I was here. I was more than thrilled to see her. She walked over to me, doing that walk of hers. So much pride and power, and yet sweet and outgoing. She stopped when she was a few feet away from me.

__

Here she comes like a brand new day 

Belly dancing across the room 

In the moonlight I watch her sway 

To her rhythm Ill go as groom... with grace... tonight... 

"Gohan."

"Videl." Our usual hellos. Nothing much needs to be said. I can feel all that she is feeling. And I know she can feel my feelings too. Her eyes were traveling over me again. She was so silent I was beginning to become a little worried. By now she should have said something cocky or insulting.

__

She's bringing me in 

Checking me out 

Making me Glorious 

"Videl, would you like to dance?" Her eyes widened in shock and she smiled at me. 

"Of course." I took stood up and took her hand in mine, smiling the whole time. I lead her over to the floor and pulled her into my arms. Almost instantly she rested her head on my shoulder. I love you Videl. And I hope I can find a way to tell you this eventually. For right now, I just want to hold you in my arms. Don't let this moment end. I don't want it too. You are mine Videl. And you will always be mine. I love you with all my heart and I will never forget this evening. I hope you don't ever forget it too. I love you so much...

__

Well 

Here she comes 

She's bringing me in 

Checking me out 

Making me Glorious 

She's bringing me in 

Turning me on 

Making me Glorious

The End


End file.
